


Are you the One?

by WintermoonQueen



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa's demons strike again, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurities, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: Elsa's inner demons rise to take her down. Honeymaren won't let that happen. Not while she has her in her arms.Elsamaren Summer 2020 || Prompt: "Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?"
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Are you the One?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys didn't get too used to my wildly appearing fluffy stories. It's about to end now. Sorry not sorry! That being said. . .enjoy ;)

Elsa’s eyes slid closed. A low hum rumbled deep within her throat as Honeymaren’s fingers combed through her hair, separating the blonde strands into three sections. The silence between them during this intimate moment made Elsa lean back into the woman behind her with a ghost of a smile.

Honeymaren laughed lightly, curling her legs up to trap the Fifth Spirit between her knees.

“I love how braiding your hair makes you melt into me like a snowflake in summer,” she teased, placing a kiss on the crown of Elsa’s head.

Elsa smirked a little. “Funny, because it doesn’t snow in summer.”

“With you around it does.” Honeymaren paused, holding the platinum hair between three of her fingers and leaned over Elsa’s shoulder to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. She then straightened herself and returned her focus onto braiding the voluminous hair.

“You have a point there,” Elsa sighed, relaxing further into the soothing sensation.

A comfortable silence fell between them. 

Elsa’s hair was thick, but the small tangles and waves did little to deter Honeymaren from combing through gently in order to twist the strands into a perfect braid. When the Northuldran woman made a noise of triumph, Elsa knew she had finished by tying it off.

However, she made no motion to leave.

Honeymaren didn’t seem to complain either. Instead, she snaked her hands down to Elsa’s waist and pulled her back flush against her before wrapping her arms around her.

“Now I’ve got you. Forever,” she growled playfully, kissing the side of Elsa’s neck.

Elsa shivered a little in her grasp, neck tingling hot from the touch. She bit her lower lip when she felt Honeymaren’s grin on her skin. The soft kisses then continued down to her shoulder as one of the hands on her waist began to ascend up the length of her dress and toward her chest.

Elsa resisted the urge to arch at the touch. Instead, she caught Honeymaren’s wandering hand and turned just enough in her girlfriend’s grasp to catch her eye.

Honeymaren lifted her lips from Elsa’s skin and frowned a little. Her eyebrows creased in concern.

“You alright, snowflake?”

Elsa sighed, eyes lowering down to the furs of the bed they rested on. “Yeah I just. . .” she trailed off, biting her lip again. 

Honeymaren lifted her hand to cup Elsa’s face. Her thumb gently pulled Elsa’s lower lip out of her teeth’s grasp before sensually grazing over the chapped skin there. The candlelight reflected in Honeymaren’s brown eyes as she stared into Elsa’s with such a tenderness that made her breath hitch.

“What’s on your mind? You can tell me anything,” Honeymaren whispered with an unwavering, yet hypnotic gaze.

Elsa took a deep breath. She licked her lips and pulled away from her girlfriend’s grasp to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I just never thought I would ever be with someone. . .like this,” she admitted, voice barely audible.

She felt the weight of Honeymaren shift behind her to sit next to her. Both of their legs now dangled off the side of the bed. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Honeymaren tilt her head in confusion. 

“Like this? Like. . .with a girl?”

Elsa’s eyes widened with alarm at the implication and she turned to Honeymaren, shaking her head.

“No! Not that, not at all just—with  _ anyone _ at all.” Elsa’s arms dropped into her lap and her eyes followed. Heart hammering in her chest, she bit her lip again.

“Oh? Why is that?” Honeymaren prodded gently. She reached out to take one of Elsa’s hands in her own, thumb stroking over one of her pale knuckles.

It soothed Elsa enough to gather her racing thoughts.

“Growing up, I learned that my magic was dangerous. I couldn’t touch anyone, much less  _ be _ around anyone without fearing that I would hurt them. . .” she trailed off, knowing Honeymaren knew all of this already. 

Her shoulders dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut when she felt them well up with tears. “For the longest time, I resigned myself to the idea that I would be alone. That I  _ deserved _ to be alone. My sister would be the one to find love and provide an heir for Arendelle. ‘That was okay’ I told myself. Over and over. When I became of age, I denied suitors from all over, risking angering powerful countries. But I didn’t care. Nothing compared to the fear I felt at the thought of sharing my life— _ my bed _ —with someone I could accidentally—” Elsa cut herself off. 

A thin trail of tears cascaded down her reddened cheeks. Honeymaren was quiet, yet she continued to circle her thumb over Elsa’s skin. Soon after, she lifted Elsa’s hand to kiss each knuckle.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Honeymaren spoke softly with a tiny smile. 

She reached out with her freehand to wipe the tears from beneath Elsa’s eyes, causing them to flutter open.

“Ah, there they are. My beautiful sky and stars,” Honeymaren commented, managing a tiny quirk of a smile from Elsa. “Elsa, I’m here because I love you. I’m here because you love me.  _ Nothing _ , not even your powers, will get in the way of that.”

Elsa’s eyes widened at the sincereness in Honeymaren’s tone. Yet, one last demon lingered in her mind; and, she couldn’t help but voice it: “Do I even deserve you? Do I even deserve your _ love _ ?” she choked, averting her eyes again.

Honeymaren paused the rhythmic circles on Elsa’s skin.

Elsa felt those warm hands travel up her arms to caress her shoulders.

“Elsa, look at me.  _ Please _ ?” she whispered.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut tight, but obeyed with a thick swallow. She felt a sob lingering deep within her throat, but she wouldn’t let it win. Not now. Not ever. 

That would mean her inner demons won; and from her experience, once they win, they never stop.

So, Elsa opened her eyes and looked deep into Honeymaren’s dark, yet loving gaze.

“You deserve  _ love _ . All of it. Not just romantic. Anna’s love, Kristoff’s love, Olaf’s love, and  _ my _ love. You deserve the world. The sky and stars,” Honeymaren paused. Her fingers brushed over Elsa’s shoulders to tenderly tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “You deserve this and you most definitely deserve _ me _ . Okay?” 

Elsa leaned her cheek into the palm of her girlfriend’s hand the moment her tanned fingers cupped the side of her face. She closed her eyes again when Honeymaren ran her fingers through Elsa’s blonde tresses. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat at her girlfriend’s tenderness before she choked out, in a soft laugh, “Are you the one I’ve been looking for all of my life, then?”

Honeymaren smiled, burying her face into Elsa’s hair to stifle a soft laugh before moving away to tilt Elsa’s chin in order to capture her lips in a light kiss.

“I sure hope I am,” she growled playfully. Honeymaren leaned over her with a sly grin until Elsa’s back rested on the furs of the bed.

Cheeks red, Elsa smiled up at her shyly. 

For the first time—as her girlfriend captured her lips again in a passionate kiss—Elsa allowed herself to accept that she deserved all of Honeymaren’s love; without abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you can leave the ending up to your own interpretation, but I think we all know what happens after. Also, this is your first taste of my 'Horneymaren' :P


End file.
